


Stunned Speechless

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie, Darwin shows up to visit Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunned Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the X-men. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the slashthedrabble challenge #296 Stranger on lj.

Alex approached the door slowly, despite Sean’s hollering. He trusted Sean, didn’t think he’d find cops at the door, but it never hurt to be cautious. Sean just rolled his eyes, patted his shoulder as he passed and walked away. Alex watched him go, confused. Then he saw who was at the door.

He stared. He tried to say something.

“Hello, why have you been a stranger?” Darwin prompted.

Alex opened his mouth again, nothing.

Darwin smirked. Alex grinned, hauled him in, kissed him with all the worry, fear, grief and guilt he’d felt since he thought Darwin had died.


End file.
